


Get out of my mind, and into my arms

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Post Season 3, Pre Relationship, Pre Season 3, Prompts from Kabby corner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: Prompted on the KabbyCorner LJ"Jealous Kabby, one of them or both. Just jealous because there's never enough content about that!"I may not write it much but jealousy is my kink so I had to do it, also, self-plugging butI happen to run kabby corner and am always overjoyed when we get new prompts so go check it out, babes!https://kabbycorner.livejournal.com/271.html





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm zesty jealousy

His lips tugged into an almost imperceptible sneer. Hands twitching at his side, watching the scene unfold. 

God, he was horrible.

It was ridiculous, the way it bubbled up inside him. Making him angry, irritated, irrational. Oh, how stupid it was, how easily it got under his skin. He was a grown man for god sakes, and he had no right these feelings and yet...

He hated the way they looked at her. 

Sometimes it was during checkups, she'd turn around to grab an instrument and their eyes would drift all over her body. Tracing over her curves, looking at her like a meal instead of their Chancellor. It was disheartening, he expected better of their people but it also made him feel something he wasn't keen on putting a name to. 

She was gorgeous, he understood that. He knew the fact quite well. From the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, rich chocolate lighting up like the sun. The dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose, the tiny scar on her lip. Toned body and tanned skin, if you were looking for physical, but that wasn’t what he saw. The way she could seemingly make the worst of situations hopeful, she bled strength and compassion like a warrior on the battlefield. And he was completely enamored.

It happened more than he wanted to admit. As head of the guard, the chancellor's safety was his responsibility, meaning, where she went he went. 

In medical, he stood by the door, usually setting the guard schedule as she helped patients. Watching to make sure no one got out of control.

In the council chambers, keeping her company as representatives came to give briefings. Weighing in when she turned to look for him. 

In the war room, long past when the camp had gone quiet. Sitting quietly as they inched their way through a stack of reports. He stayed until she either yawned, small and soft her eyes glossy with sleep, or her eyes fell shut. Too tired to make the trip to her quarters. He would be drifting off with her, a respectful distance between them on the soft gray couch he'd dragged in from mount weather. Somehow, in the mornings, they always ended up pressed together. Sometimes her head would fall into his lap, her nose pressed into his stomach just above his belly button. Sometimes his head would drop to her shoulder, her body leaning towards his seeking out warmth.

He always woke first, a life in the guard making him early to rise rarely to bed. He would gently disentangle himself from her, careful not to wake her. Avoiding the awkwardness and embarrassment she would feel waking up in his arms. They were close, but not that close. He would then head over to the small stove tucked in the corner, brewing her morning cup of tea and his coffee. The smell of tea and coffee plus the sound of the whistling kettle never failed to wake her up, a soft smile gracing her features for a few moments of morning peace. In those moments, he couldn't stop himself from staring. And if anyone noticed that on the nights Commander Kane and Chancellor Griffin never left the war room, they were clearly better rested, they never mentioned it. 

They were around each other constantly meaning he saw every time it happened, in medical, in meetings and now, here, as their people celebrated their first year on the ground, he saw it.

He didn't know the guardsman well, they'd been put on different stations back on the ark but he wasn't crossing off the idea of locking him up. There were a number of infractions he could accuse him of without suspicion, and the only one who could stop him would be Abby. Which, of course, made the idea impossible. He couldn't very well tell Abby why, and he certainly couldn't lie to her. 

His hand curled tighter around his drink. Every time the man looked at her, intent in his eyes, his body burned with anger. When he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, Marcus snapped. Leaving the women trying to talk him up stunned at the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

It was crazy really, the things that welled up inside her when she overheard bits of conversation or saw the way certain women hung on him. Talking in sickly sweet voices. She wasn't sure what was more shameful, how hard they were trying to get his attention or how seeing them made her feel. The twisting and turning of  _ something _ in her stomach.   


Marcus had made it clear he wasn't interested. Oh, he was perfectly friendly, but the way he was quick to keep professional distance said it all. He was hesitant, fumbling, always retracting back into himself when she laid a hand on his or smiled at him too brightly. They were friends, nothing more, and she should be okay with that, and yet….

_She hated the way they looked at him._

Like an object, something to collect, another box to check off. What was worse was that she knew most of them hadn’t wanted to even utter his name back on the ark. They hadn’t been close then, but she had never hated him.

Yes, he was handsome, she knew that very well. Dark eyes that held your stare, pulling you in with their intensity. The sprinkle of salt in the beard she never saw him growing but couldn’t imagine him without it now. Broad, strong shoulders and a physique to match the hours of work he did maintaining camp. It wasn’t just the physical aspects that drew her to him either, he was sweet and caring, and funny. He brought her tea in the mornings, helped with reports despite it being far out of his standard duties. He was always there when she needed a sounding board making decisions for camp. He made her smile, and always made sure to check on her on tough days. She saw the way he cared for others as well. Taking on extra guard shifts to make sure the kids had ample time to let go and relax. How he took extra care to make sure any of the delinquents that had been tortured in mount weather never had to go back, sending his own guards to carry out the salvage trips. Preventing more trauma from having to be inside those walls again. He was amazing and she was completely enamored. 

It happened more than she wanted to admit too. She constantly caught whispers in the halls, in the gym, even a few during council meetings, and now. As their people celebrated their first year on the ground.

She watched him tip his head back, a laugh passing through his lips. Whatever the woman said must've been incredible, his eyes were sparkling as they roamed over the crowd. Stopping briefly to give her a small nod before turning back. Re-engaging with the woman at his side. Even from this distance, Abby could see the look in her eyes. She was laughing, and flirting, hand curling around his bicep as she ordered them more drinks.

Abby turned back to her own drink, startling a little when a guard slides into the seat next to her. “Chancellor Griffin, I was wondering if I could discuss scouting for some new resources for the guard. We only have so many bullets, and practical training for alternative weapons would be highly beneficial.” She takes a slow sip of her drink before turning her head to speak, “Isn’t that something better taken up with the head of the guards, perhaps at the last council meeting when we held open forums.”

“I was on a salvage mission then, and with all due respect, Kane isn’t as erm...approachable as you, and you are the Chancellor of course.” She looks back over at Marcus, seeing another slow smile spread across his face. He looked satisfied. “I’ll think about it. Go and enjoy the party, for now, guard shifts start bright again tomorrow.” She expects him to get up and leave, maybe go join the rest of the guard congregated by the makeshift football field in the corner of camp but when he orders a drink and adjusts himself more comfortably into the seat, she resigns herself. Giving up her glances towards him in favor of hopefully distracting conversation.

Stevenson, as she began to learn, wasn’t all that bad. He was funny and engaging despite his less than artful entrance into conversation. Most of all, he was distracting her exactly the way she needed. Along with the alcohol creating a pleasant buzz in her brain.    
“And so I’m rolling around in the mud, trying to find my knife while a giant  _ squirrel _ is clawing at my ankles and finally I grab it right as one of the grounders whistles and the thing scampers away, apparently it was his pet and they were just screwing with-”

He comes up behind her, stopping Stevenson in the middle of his sentence. “Chancellor, a word please.” The hand that he rests on her shoulder is heavy, not aggressive, but she can feel the tension radiating off of him. She misses the way Stevenson gulps, withering under the glare his commander gives. 

Marcus guides her away from the party, throwing worried looks behind him very few steps until they’re safely inside the ark. “What’s going on? Has something happened?”

He blanks, hand dropping from where it was on her back. She presses again, more urgently as her concern grows. If they’re under attack, it will be chaos. “ _ Kane _ ,” she snaps, breaking him out of his thoughts. “What is going on? Why did you drag me over here?” 

“I..um.” Marcus runs a shaky hand through his hair, blowing out a slow breath. Charging over there and pulling Abby away from that man had been a horrible idea, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. The churning in his stomach demanding he take her away. “Marcus, talk to me, whatever it is just talk to me.” He takes a step back, knowing what he’s about to say will make her want to get far from him. “I’m sorry Abby but I just couldn’t….I couldn’t stand the way he was looking at you.” She crosses her arms over her chest, thinking a moment before, “Marcus, are you  _ jealous?” _


End file.
